The Red Crystal
by remixofdestiny
Summary: Sammy meets a mysterious man who gives him a mysterious red crystal and gold crest along with a warning. The Demons of the Nifelheim are after him to rid him of his abundant mana by his death! Will he survive? Slight Tales of Symphonia xover. T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel of Juuban**

**By: remixofdestiny**

**AN: Yep. I'm starting a new Sammy based story with hints and a character from Tales of Symphonia in it. It'll be after Sailor Stars. Yeah, the plot bunnies came to me and there were SO MANY OF THEM!**

**Colette: Huh? Why am I here? Oh hi Sam!**

**Me: … Looks like my muse came on time. Colette, welcome to my new story.**

**Colette: Oh hi everyone! *smiles happily before tripping***

**Me: Should've expected that. Also I'm adjusting Sammy's age a little. He'll be starting high school when the Inners are starting their Senior year.**

**Colette: Ow…**

**Me: Let's start the story. Oh right… I will try to upload this and The Spirits of Balance at the same time okay everyone? Colette, disclaimer please.**

**Colette: Remixofdestiny doesn't own anything but the plot. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1: The Red Crystal

14 year old Sammy Tsukino woke up with a pained look on his face. He's wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. His longer brown hair is messy as his blue [is it blue or green?] eyes are look dull. He holds his head with both hands as he feels a sharp feeling panging in his head.

"Ugh… What happened last night?" Sammy questions himself.

He looks around his room as he puts his hands near on his legs. He sighs as he turns to look at his hands. They were a little itchy…

"What the heck?" Sammy said as he looks at his hand.

On the back his left hand is a red, diamond shaped crystal embedded on a golden crest on it.

"What's this thing?" Sammy asks himself, "Ugh… my head…"

Sammy starts remembering something. He sees a tall blonde man with skintight white clothes in front of him. His green eyes seem to gaze into his soul. The thing is that the man looks astral, like a ghost.

**Flashback**

'_You interest me child…' _The man had said with an echoing voice, _'If you want power to save those you love and yourself soon, take the crystal at my feet.'_

"What do you mean?" Sammy had asked, not trusting the astral figure.

They are in front of a large tree. They called it a World Tree for it was the biggest tree up to date. It feels like its pulsing with life.

'_There will be a battle you will not win. Even with the abundance of mana within your body, you will not win.'_

"What battle are you talking about?"

'_There are enemies that want your mana, your life force gone. The demons of the Nifelheim.' _The man said, _'Demons absolutely hate mana. They will hunt you down and kill you just because of the mana you have.'_

"By taking this crystal will help me?" Sammy asks skeptically.

'_Yes. It will give you powers along with the crest beside it.'_

Sammy saw the golden crest shine near the red crystal. He didn't notice that before. Sammy thinks for a bit and came to a decision.

"I will do it." Sammy said, reaching out to grab both items.

'_Put on the Crest and then put the crystal on top of it.' _The man said. _'Make sure to not let anyone see it.'_

Sammy obeys the man, slipping the crest on first. Surprisingly the crest stuck on his skin and wouldn't move. He then puts the red crystal on the crest. He feels a small tingling in his body before he faints from the feeling. The last thing he heard the man say before he was engulfed by white light and the darkness of his unconsciousness was this.

'_We will see each other again soon child, my new vessel.'_

**End Flashback**

Sammy looks at the crystal with remembrance in his eyes.

"This crystal…" Sammy whispers, "What is this thing? I feel so weird."

Sammy stares at it for a bit until he hears his mother call for him.

"Sammy Tsukino, are you awake? It's time to get ready for school!" His mother shouts.

"Uh… Yeah mom! I'm awake now. Thanks!" Sammy shouts back at her.

Sammy jumps out of bed and the weird feeling is gone. He feels more energized now. Sammy stares at the crystal, wondering how to hide it.

"Maybe I can wrap it…" Sammy whispers to himself.

Sammy looks around his room and smirks as he found a roll of bandage. Sammy wraps the bandage tightly around his hand, but not too tight as to impede his progress in school. He then puts black fingerless gloves on. Sammy takes off his shirt and goes into the bathroom. He washes his brown hair in the bathtub and then dries it off. Sammy then picks up a clean shirt from his closet. It's a black t-shirt with designs of white angel wings on the back. He changes into another pair blue jeans and then walks downstairs with a ball of socks in his hands.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Sammy asks as he sits on the couch, putting on his socks and making sure the crystal is out of sight.

Sammy didn't like hiding things from his parents, but something about that man tells him to keep the crystal hidden.

"We're having bacon, rice, and eggs. Also a new omelette recipe. " She said with a smile.

Sammy's mom has blue hair and green eyes. She is wearing a simple dress and a apron over it. Sammy chuckles with a small sweatdrop behind his head.

"Heheh…" Sammy nervously said, "I'll pass on the omelette. I'll just make a quick bento."

Ikuko Tsukino looks at Sammy with a slight glare. She drops the glare as he takes out a bento box and starts filling it with rice and bacon. He rather stay away anything egg related his mom makes. After Sammy finished his bento, he puts it in his small bag and prepares for his first year of high school.

"Be careful out there Sammy." She said.

"I will mom." Sammy said with a smile.

Sammy puts on his shoes but before he leaves he turns back to his mom.

"By the way, where's Serena?" Sammy asks, "She still has one more year in high school right?"

"Oh her friends picked her up earlier." Ikuko said, "They'll meet you there."

Sammy nods and starts running to the Jubaan High School where his sister should be waiting for him there. As Sammy runs down the street he feels slightly uneasy, like he was being watched. Unknown to Sammy a figure covered in a dark cloak is staring at Sammy at a distance, on top of a large building. Its blood red eyes observe Sammy before it vanishes in a small puff of darkness. Sammy arrives at Juuban high and he stares at the school in awe. This is way bigger than the middle school! Sammy looks around the school courtyard looking for his sister or possibly her friends. Sammy sighs slightly.

"Ugh… Where is she?" Sammy said, groaning. "I thought she would be here by now…"

Sammy walks into the school and pulls out a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"Guess I'll meet her at the roof then… Looks like I'm in class 217-B." Sammy decides as he starts walking down the hallways, looking for his classroom.

On the way Sammy bumps into his sister, Serena Tsukino.

"Serena-baka…" Sammy growls, "You were supposed to meet me in the front of the school!"

Serena sweatdrops as she chuckles nervously.

"Oops. I forgot." Serena said, scratching the back of her head.

Sammy growls a little more, but sighs. He figured this would happen.

"Serena we need to get to class, it starts in about 5 minutes." A female voice says behind Sammy.

"Oh. Thanks Ami-chan, but I have to guide Sammy to his classroom." Serena said, looking around Sammy.

Sammy turns around to see an old friend, and secret crush, Ami Mizuno. Ami has grown a little but Sammy grew faster, he is about 2 inches taller than her and his sister. Sammy blushes lightly at her. The years have done her good as well. Serena looks at Sammy's hands with a confused look on her face.

"What's with the gloves?" She asks.

"Ah, I'm trying out a new style." Sammy said, a little too quickly.

Ami looks at Sammy with narrowed eyes as he turns to Serena. She could feel something off from Sammy. She couldn't decide if it was good or not. She decides to tell Serena about it when they get to the temple today.

"Well… do you know where Class 217-B is?" Sammy asks.

"Oh, it's just down this hallway and to the left." Ami said, "You can't miss it."

Sammy nods and smiles at her with thanks. Ami blushes slightly at his smile.

"Thanks." Sammy said to Ami before turning to sister, "Are you coming home or are you going to 'study' with your friends?"

"There's no need to study on the first day of school baka." Serena teases, "But I need to hang out with them for something though."

"All right, I'll tell mom and dad that then." Sammy said as he walks away.

Sammy walks into his classroom and starts to listen to the teachers drone about the rules and expectations they are supposed to uphold.

**[End of the School Day 3:47 PM]**

Sammy walks out of the school, into the school courtyard, stretching and yawning. He was bored, but it was to be expected of the first day of school. He sees his sister and Ami walking down a street towards the temple. Since his house was on the way towards the temple he decides to walk with them. He starts jogging towards them.

"Did you feel the strange aura Sammy was emanating when he greeted us?" Ami whispers to Serena.

"I did. It felt like it was originating from his left hand." Serena whispered back to Ami, serious.

"I wonder what-…" Ami started but stops as she heard footsteps behind them.

She turns around to see Sammy.

"Sammy! Are you coming with us?" Ami asks surprised slightly.

"Well, part of the way." Sammy starts, "My house is just past the park the temple is near right? So it's better if I go with you."

Serena sighs but nods. She really didn't want Sammy to annoy her on the trip to the temple. Sammy starts teasing her lightly. He always liked teasing his big sister, it never got old!

As they approached the park, they all felt a dark presence. Sammy's crystal starts burning slightly, making him hiss in slight pain.

The figure that observed Sammy appears in front of them.

"Who the heck are you?" Sammy asks, knowing the answer but not wanting to accept it.

"I am Surt." The figure said, "I am here to kill you. You hold one of the highest mana supplies that the Nifelheim has ever seen. Therefore you are a threat that must be eliminated. The Sailor Senshi are next as well child."

"Stay away from my little brother!" Serena shouts at the cloaked figure.

"Then you can die with him!" The figure shouts as fire appears around them in a large circle.

Sammy gasps as he hears a voice in his head.

'_Now there's a Nifelheim demon. Surt, the fire demon.'_ The mysterious voice said.

"You said this thing would help me, how will it?" Sammy harshly whispers.

**[Start Eternal Mind Tales of Eternia Arranged]**

Sammy is scared, he didn't want to die. He didn't want Ami and Serena to die as collateral. He feels strength building up within him and feels something on his back. He turns to look at his back and he sees two fragmented wings on his back. They are purple in color and if you move your hands to touch them, it will pass through. He starts shining with mana, disguising him like how the Senshi disguise themselves when they transform.

'_Follow my instructions with spell casting and fighting.' _The voice said, _'Now fight!'_

Sammy shoots a large wave of light from his hands towards the Surt, but it dodged the wave. It dashes towards Sammy at high speeds.

'_Punch the ground and yell Death Eater.' _

Sammy obeys the voice, deciding it would hold up to his promises.

"Death Eater!" Sammy shouts, punching the ground.

Several beams of light came up from the ground hitting Surt, making it hiss in pain. It hates mana, like his brethren, it will not live if it kept on getting hit by this light mana.

The girls were in shock of what's happening. The feeling they felt from Sammy increased 10 fold and now he's fighting the demon.

"S-Sammy?" Serena said, confused and scared for her brother.

They couldn't transform in front of the two. It was way too risky, but they wanted to help Sammy.

"Outburst!" Sammy shouts as he punches the ground again.

This time a large wave of mana knocks Surt back several feet. Sammy raises his hands as he follows the incantation that the voice is giving him. White feathers appear around Sammy as he starts chanting.

"_Sacred powers…" _Sammy starts.

"No… Impossible. Angelic Mana?" The fire demon shouts in shock, wounds bleeding black blood.

"_Cast thy purifying light on this corrupt soul…" _Sammy chants as he applies his mana into the spell, per the voice's orders.

Surt charges at Sammy trying to interrupt the spell, but it was too late.

"_It ends here corrupt one! __Judgment!__"_

Beams of light came from the sky and rained down on the unfortunate demon. It roars in pain as it dissipated into darkness, dead for eternity.

Sammy groans as he falls forward, but thanks to quick thinking from Ami, who catches him and lays him down. Sammy's mana field is still up so he was still safe. Serena and Ami nod to each other and they start dragging Sammy to the Temple, out of sight.

**[End Chapter]**

**AN: Hey everyone please read and review or I'll get the mysterious voice on you!**

**Colette: It looks really good.**

**Me: Thanks Colette. Also No flames please.**


	2. Realizations

**The Red Crystal**

**By: remixofdestiny**

**AN: Wow… Laziness… Sorry but I lost some of my motivation for writing.**

**Colette: Aww… That's not good…**

**?: Indeed.**

**Me: … My apologies…**

**Colette: It's no problem.**

**?: Remixofdestiny doesn't own anything but the plot. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2: Realizations

Sammy groans as he looks up at the dark sky. He hears a girl's scream that sounds very familiar to him.

'Ami!' Sammy thinks as he leans up and looks the side.

He sees a man with burning flames for hair, black armor and deep crimson eyes above Ami's dead body with blood pooling around her. Sammy's eyes widen with shock before he could feel rage course throughout his body. Sam would've charged at the man but he feels a firm grip on his left shoulder. He turns to see the man who gave him the stone and crest!

'_This is only a dream.' _He said.

The dreamscape around them turned white as Sammy stands up. He looks at the man with a questioning look.

"What is your name?" Sammy asks, wondering why he never asked when he first met him.

'_My name is Yggdrasill." _The man said simply, his piercing green eyes staring into him, _'You overused your mana. But it will be recovered in due time. You lost it due to my angelic skill; Judgment. You were not ready for that spell consumption yet…"_

Sammy feels his head aching from the massive influx of information. Angelic Skills? Yggdrasill? Judgment?

"What the hell is going on here?" Sammy mutters.

'_Angelic Skills are only used by angelic beings such as I, and now you, can use. Judgment is one of the highest class Angel Skill up to date.' _Yggdrasill said calmly.

"Well if me fainting is going to happen often, then I won't use these Angelic Skills as often…" Sammy said, rubbing the back of his head.

'_But you need a way to defend yourself and your little girlfriend correct?'_

Sammy blushes heavily as the image of Ami appears in his head. He quickly turns his head away from Yggdrasill's cold smirk and fought the blush off with little success.

"Sh-Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!" Sammy shouts in denial.

'_An unrequited love then?' _Yggdrasill said, his smirk growing larger.

"You… could say that." Sammy said frowning slightly.

'_But now you have the power, the strength to protect her now. You MUST use these abilities, if not then you lose your life and her.'_

Sammy growls as he remembers his nightmare. He never EVER wants that to happen in real life. He needs to get stronger, but how?

'_If you train yourself in some type of weaponplay or martial arts, you can use the mana for Special Attacks.'_

"Weaponplay…" Sammy said, thinking.

He is playing a MMORPG called 'The World R:2' so he could use that as a basis for his Special Attacks… but what type of weapons could he use? Maybe…

"Can I form weapons with Angelic Mana?" Sammy asks the man in front of him.

'_Yes you can. What weapons do you want me to make when the time comes?'_ Yggdrasill asks with a slight curious look in his cold, green eyes.

"Twin Daggers would help." Sammy said.

'_Then it will be done.'_ Yggdrasill said, _'Wake up now. It's about 6:10 AM now; you are at your sister's friend's Temple I think… They brought you there and your sister called your mother and lied to them so you could stay there.'_

"How do you know that?" Sammy asks with a raised eyebrow.

'_I can see through the Crystal you have equipped to your hand. I can see through your gloves and bandages.'_

"That's… a little creepy…" Sammy said with a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

Yggdrasill has a vein on his head and it's twitching.

'I better shut up now…' Sammy thought to himself.

'_Shut up and wake up.' _Yggdrasill orders, _'As soon as you wake up, acquire two knives so you can train outside the temple.'_

Sammy was about to reply when a bright light appears around him.

"GAHHHH!" Sammy shouts in surprise.

Sammy sits up from his futon [A type of Japanese bed] quickly with cold sweat pouring down his face. Sammy puts his hands on his face but realizes his gloves are off… He quickly looks at his hands but is relieved to see that his hand is still wrapped in the white bandage. Sammy quietly gets off the bed and walks to the door to the room. He opens it to see an old man in a Shinto Priest uniform.

"Ah, you're awake." The old man said, "My name is Seikari Hino. You're sister and Ami brought you here."

"Gomen*." Sammy apologizes, "I didn't mean to sleep here all night."

"It's no trouble at all." The old man said, "It's good to see new faces every now and then Sammy Tsukino."

Deciding to trust the old man Sammy decides to ask him where is two knives that he can use.

"Why would you need weapons my boy?" Seikari asks.

"You see… I train with twin blades, but I haven't done it in about a week, so I'm afraid I may have gotten rusty…" Sammy lies.

The old man nods with understanding. He leads Sammy throughout the hallway and guides him to a room. He opens the door to for Sammy to peer inside. Inside on an alter is a pair of daggers. Their hilts are grey with a silver orb on the end of them. The handguards are pointed downwards, like upside down horns.

"Take these and I will witness if you're telling the truth or not." Seikari cryptically says.

Sammy walks to the alter and picks up the daggers. Copying his character on The World, he puts the daggers on the back of his pants and he clips them there. Sammy looks at the old Shinto Priest and follows him to the courtyard of the temple. Sammy looks around the temple in awe.

"You may begin." Seikari said to Sammy, when Sammy was finished looking at the temple.

Sammy draws the twin daggers in a flash of steel. He twirls the daggers so he can hold them backhanded, the way Twin Blades and beginner Adept Rouges use their daggers. Sammy begins copying his slashes that his character uses. After the fourth slash Sammy knelt down concentrating on an invisible enemy. After half a second passes Sammy slashes through the air at high speeds, using Yggdrasill's instruction to enforce his legs with mana, so he could move faster. According to his theory, he could hit enemies multiple times with that slash. Sammy grins in happiness. He could fight and he could fight like his character. It felt… odd that he could use those kinds of attacks with the daggers in his first attempt, but it also felt right, like he done it before… Well he did do it before, but that was in the game…

"You use those daggers well." Seikari said with a knowing look, "I take up secret training as well…"

"Are these your daggers?" Sammy asks with a surprised look, sheathing the daggers.

"Yes they are." The Shinto Priest said, "They needed a new owner and when I saw you used them, they were almost flawlessly used."

"I-I'm not that good…" Sammy said humbly.

"How modest." The Seikari said.

Sammy blushes as he hears people walking outside the Temple. She has raven black hair and amethyst colored eyes. She is wearing a Shinto Priestess outfit and is with Ami, who is with her, wearing her pajamas.

"Grandfather, have you seen Sammy?" asks Rei Hino, loyal friend to Serena.

"He's right here." Said Seikari, "He's practicing his rusty dagger skills he said. He's very graceful with my old daggers too."

"Stop it…" Sammy said, blushing even harder, "You're embarrassing me…"

'Sammy knows how to use daggers?' Ami thought, 'I never knew that…'

"That's dangerous Grandpa!" Rei exclaims, "He might've hurt himself!"

"He had that look in his eyes as soon as he laid eyes on, now his, daggers." Seikari said with a happy look on his face, "I am glad to give the daggers to a person with capable hands."

Sammy blushes again at the praise. Rei shakes her head but understands her Grandfather's intentions. Sammy walks towards the girls and smiled at Ami.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Sammy said to Ami, "I feel… safe here for some reason…"

"Y-You're welcome." Ami stutters, blushing slightly. 'When did Sammy start having this effect on me?'

Sammy smiles at her, making her blush more before he walks inside to prepare his things to go home. Good thing it was a Saturday… Sammy sees Luna yawning and mewing at him. Sammy used to hate the cat, but he now tolerates it, heck even likes it a little now. Sammy pets the cat behind her ears and he smiles a little at her happy, mewing face. Sammy looks around the room to see if anyone was around. After he finishes he concludes there is no one here, well except for the cat, but cats can't talk. [So he believes…]

"Yggdrasill, how do I hide these daggers?" Sammy whispers, to avoid someone hearing him accidently.

Unfortunately for him, Luna can hear everything.

'_Listen carefully.'_ Yggdrasill said from Sammy's head.

Sammy listens carefully to Yggdrasill's instructions on how to hide his weapons with his mana. Yggdrasill said he had to do this with a lot of his items when he was alive. Sammy unbelts the daggers and holds them in his hands, backhanded. They vanish in a flash of golden light, making Luna's eyes widen.

'What did Sammy just do?' Luna exclaims in her head, 'I have to tell Serena about this!'

Luna quietly walks out of the room; not alerting Sammy, then runs off to find Serena.

End Chapter

**AN: Wow… It's been a month and a half since I updated this story… My apologies everyone…**

**Colette: It's all right Sam!**

**Yggdrasill: No it isn't, he has to learn not to be lazy, especially now that he has reviewers!**

**Me: Yes Yggdrasill…**

**Yggdrasill: If you flame this author you inferior beings, I will Judgment you so hard, it would make Kratos' look like a kitten.**

**Me: B-but constructive criticism is nice!**


End file.
